


One Of My Dreams

by AgentMozell



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: Wanting to branch out with my original characters more so I found a list of writing prompts! This one will feature two of my original characters: Lily (♀) and Gale (♂). The prompt for this one is "Dreams". The POV switches between these two.





	One Of My Dreams

Careful. She had to be careful right now.

The man before her had annoyance written all over his face. He had known she would show up when he returned to town, and because he knew this he couldn't stay home to recover from his recent exploration. Her eyes were intense and stubborn as they had a little stare off. He wanted her to return home immediately, but he knew she wouldn't. Every time she knew he was here she come out to be with him for whatever reason. He could just ignore her or not show up so she'd get the hint, but the last time he did that she got surrounded by a bunch of perverts and was harassed until he stopped it. Ever since then he was too afraid to leave her on her own.

"Go home." 

Lower lip puckered out, her eyes went from intense to crestfallen in a heartbeat, "What, why? You just got back!"

Ocean colored eyes looked irritated, after a brief staring contest he sighed and leaned against the wall next to them. "I always tell you to go home. You're a pest who sneaks out to do whatever you want to do." 

"Well..." She couldn't argue with that. She was the one who started hanging around him one day and even though he constantly rejected her he always made sure she got home safe at the end of the day. The two of them barely made conversation and if she was in trouble he made sure to save her. He always made sure to tell her when he'd be gone and when he'd return (even though it was only to avoid her sneaking into town and getting in trouble). 

This time he had been gone an entire week exploring some ruins he heard about. She'd been looking forward to him returning the entire time and upon seeing him the first thing he says is for her to go home. It hadn't even been five minutes!

She looked him over and now that she took a moment she noticed that the man before her looked a little different from usual. His caramel colored skin seemed pretty pale compared to normal and he seemed to be sweating even though it was cold out. Even his eyes seemed a bit unfocused. 

"Gale, are you feeling okay? Is that why you're sending me home?'

Clicking his tongue he bent down to meet her eyes. "I'm telling you to go home because you're a pest!" He enunciated the last three words more than usual. "You've always been a pest! Get the hint already, there's a limit to how dense someone can be!" Seriously, he's put up with her following him around for five years now. He didn't want to worry about her anymore. 

His vision blurred a little. He really needed to go home and rest. But he couldn't,,,not with her here. "Seriously, just get lost already."

Quietly she stood there. Head downcast, face unreadable now that her long strawberry blond hair was covering her face. Maybe she finally got the hint. He stood up, balancing his metal leg on the rough gravel below. Now that this farce was over he could finally go home and rest...

People in the marketplace stopped at the sharp sound that came. His right cheek stung, his mouth fell open in surprise while his hand tenderly touched his face. After a stunned moment he looked at the petite girl before him. Violet eyes were watery and her brow was furrowed. Frustration or anger he couldn't tell. 

"You idiot! You're the dense one!" It looked like she wanted to say something else , but bit her lip instead. "You...the reason I stay by your side...just realize it already!"

Silence fell between them. The reason? He could guess it, but it was better to deny it. He was nothing but a vagrant criminal and she was a noble. Dizziness was overcoming him slowly. His vision was blurring more and more.

"Gale?" Her face showed worry. "D-did I slap you too hard? You already looked unwell."

"Lily...I..." Suddenly he collapsed. She struggled to hold him up right. 

"G-Gale?" She shrieked, he was burning up, was this why he wanted her to go home? She struggled to keep him as upright as a short person could, and at one point she felt the real reason he looked so unwell. His left arm. How did that happen?

After much struggle and help from a few passerby's Gale was resting on a bed in guest room with their doctor looking at his injury. According to him it seemed like Gale's arm got caught between boulders and he made a choice for survival. When the doctor left she sat by the bed, alone with her thoughts. Gale was always like this, suffering alone and never sharing with anyone. It was probably because he grew up on the streets alone. He was a thief for a living and knew his way through all the bad crowds and allies. Lily, however, lived a completely different life. She was naive to a majority of the world and its workings. She lived a cushy life for the most part and it was only her rebellious nature that continued to break rules and sneak out.

That was when she first met Gale. When they were kids, although she doubted he remembered. The next met five years ago, ten long years after their first meeting. After that day she decided she'd never leave his side. 

"Lily...?" His voice sounded hoarse. He still looked pale and was sweating a storm. 

Immediately she rose from her seat to put her hand gently on his chest. "I know you, don't get up."

"Where am I?"

"My home. The doctor just left."

Silence. So he didn't want her to know. She looked at him again, but he was facing away from her.

"I'll leave you to rest, but know this: Even if you leave I'll find you." She got quiet,expecting some sort of reply...but got nothing. "If you could call me my name when we meet again...you'll make one of my dreams come true." She couldn't see his face. Smiling she left him to rest in the room.

Of course the next day he was gone. But she knew it wouldn't be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is an original work! If you wish to read and leave a comment please do! It helps when more than you think. ♥ Also if you have a good list of one/two word prompts send them my way! I was super nervous about posting this, I'm always scared I'll fuck up my own characters. But I really want to start putting them out there. I have a few more in my arsenal! I just felt "Dreams" suited Lily and Gale more. My corny star crossed lovers.
> 
> This takes place at an awkward point in their relationship where they're friends but not really friends. Gale wants to see her as an annoying pest because he's denying the truth and Lily wants to express her feelings but is a little too scared because of how he treats her. Maybe I'll do another drabble of them when they first met but I know the next one will be when they're together. ♥


End file.
